MI prima
by dango-di
Summary: estas seguro seran las vacaiones mas largas para tsunami. imaginense a un primo sobreprotector, una prima coqueta y a un alocado surfista, solo esperemos que la casa no quede patas arriba, no soy buena con los summarys asi que pasen y lean ;)


**Holis! Solo a mi se me ocurre escribir un fic unas horas antes de fiesta de aquí les traigo un fic espero que les guste a mi la verdad me gusta esta idea, Tachimukay es un celosillo o sobreprotector eso es lindo, bueno espero que lo disfruten y a leer..tal vez este corto pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad y escribirlo.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a ….. ups a quien era, bueno no importa**

**Mi prima**

Ya las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano había llegado, no había mas tareas, exámenes y profesores bipolares que te reprueban por no hacer la tarea. Como era de esperarse muchos saldrían de vacaciones para divertirse i visitar a la familia, claro que los amigos no se quedan atrás.

El sol estaba en su mejor punto, la brisa y el calor bailaban al sazón del mar y un chico moreno de cabellera rosa esperaba en el muelle a un chico de ojos azules como el mar. De entre la multitud que bajaba del barco se podía apreciar a aquella personita que era como un hermano para el surfista.

Tsunami: Tachimukay! Por aquí (moviendo los brazos)

Tachimukay: tsunami-san (corre con dificultad por las maletas)

Tsunami: como estas, mi amigo

Tachimukay: muy bien gracias (asienta las maletas) cuanto tiempo sin verte

Tsunami: cierto, parece que te vas a mudar

Tachi: eh?

Tsunami: es que trajiste muchas maletas

Tachi: a si, espero que no te importe, pero traje a una persona conmigo

Tsunami: no, como crees, mientras mas seamos mejor (sonríe)

Tachimukay: bien entonces iré a buscarla no debe estar lejos-ok Tachi

En lo que Tachimukay fue por su acompañante, una joven de hermoso parecer, ojos azul claro y cabellera color caoba con un hermoso vestido amarilla hasta las rodillas se acercaba a cierta persona. Tsunami veía hacia el barco esperando poder ver al acompañante de Tachi y una chica de unos 15 años le toca uno de sus hombros.

Chica: hola! (con una hermosa sonrisa) me llamo Fuko mucho gusto

Tsunami: hola! (echándole un vistazo) yo soy tsunami y el gusto es mío

Fuko: eres de por aquí, verdad? (lo mira seductoramente)

Tsunami: si, tu no verdad?

Fuko: ah, pero que listo (le guiña el ojo) de seguro un chico tan guapo como tu, debe saber donde se encuentran los mejores lugares para visitar (se acerca un poco)

Tsunami: claro hermosa, si quieres te yo te puedo llevar (se acerca mas a ella)

Por detrás llega Tachimukay y le habla con un tono escalofriante que no, noto el moreno

Tachimukay: tsunami, a quien vas a llevar a donde! (tsunami lo voltea a ver)

Fuko: Yuki!, que bueno que te encuentro (lo toma del brazo)

Tsunami: se conocen?

Tachimukay: si, ella es MI prima

Tsunami: QUE!? Digo, tu prima?

Tachimukay: SI a la que llamaste hermosa

Fuko: sii!, soy Fuko Tachimukay encantada de conocerte, Yuki habla mucho de ti (sonríe, y le da la mano; tsunami igual le da la mano desconcertado)

Tachimukay: y que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara (mirando a tsunami)

Fuko: hay primito, solo le preguntaba que lugares eran los mejores para que vallamos a ver y el se ofreció a llevarme (dice inocentemente) pero mejor vámonos que estoy cansada

Tachimukay: etto… si no te molesta tsunami-san podemos ir a tu casa, para que descanse Fuko

Tsunami. Bien vamos, ya tengo preparada la habitación, solo que tendremos que compartir la mía para que tu prima se quede en la otra

Tachimukay: ok, hablando de mi prima, es como una hermana para mi, así que ten cuidado con ella (le da unas palmaditas en la espalda y empezando a caminar dejando a un anonado tsunami)

Yendo a la casa de tsunami Fuko admiraba cada detalle de la isla… tomaron un pequeño sendero el cual estaba adornado por hermosas flores tropicales de diferentes colore, formas y tamaños.

Fuko: wauu, que hermoso es este lugar no Yuki, hay tantas flores y… mira esas son de color amarillo

Tsunami: veo que te gusta mucho ese color

Tachimukay: que si le gusta, lo que le sigue, le encanta, siempre compra todo lo que tenga ese color

Fuko se acerca a tsunami sin que Tachi lo note y le dice:

Fuko: aunque también el rosa es muy lindo (acaricio uno de los mechones de su cabello y se aleja brincando hacia su primo)

Tsunami: le vuelve a sonreír, en realidad todo el camino Fuko le echaba miraditas tsunami a un sin entender mucho le siguió el juego, en eso estaba cuando volteo Tachimukay y lo cacho, levanto una ceja, tsunami volteo su rostro y comenzó a silbar viendo al cielo sin notar la piedra que había delante de el y se tropezó.

Tsunami. Hay, mi cabeza

Tachimukay: etas bien tsunami-san?

Fuko: no te lastimaste?

Tsunami. No, estoy bien

Tachimukay: lo bueno que fue en tu casa

Tsunami: he?

Tachimukay: si ya llegamos

Fuko: veo que conoces muy bien la casa, vienes a menudo cierto

Tachimukay: a si!, nos llevamos muy bien que siempre vengo o el va a mi casa

Tsunami: bueno basta de tanta charla y pasen

La casa era grande de un solo piso y hermosa, tenia un color blanco adornado con bordes dorados, la entrada era decorada con plantas nativas de la sial y tenia un pórtico donde metía su jeep (_no resistí la idea y le di un coche). _Por dentro la casa era amplia, la sala tenía muebles modernos y una enorme pantalla de plasma, la cocina era practica ya que solo una persona vivía ahí, tenia una pequeña bodega donde guardaba sus tablas de surf y trofeos de competencias, así como otras cosas mas; habían 2 cuartos cada uno con baño propio, la habitación de tsunami por ende era mas grande, fuera de eso los dos cuartos era perfectos.

Esas verdaderamente serian las vacaciones mas largas para tsunami, imagínense a un primo sobreprotector, una prima coqueta y a un alocado surfista como presa, solo esperemos que la casa no caiga patas arriba.

**Y que tal, les ha gustado? Les desagrado?, quieren otro capitulo espero que si y también espero sus reviews , la verdad iba hacer un one-shot pero ya ven las cosas dan giros inesperados. Bye ;)**

**Se me olvidaba feliz navidad a toda/os espero y que disfruten esta noche bueno y que se la pasen bien con su familia un abrazo enorme para todos.**


End file.
